


Jouer rusé

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [117]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Harry aimait particulièrement le jeu qu'il entretenait avec Hugo.





	Jouer rusé

Jouer rusé

  
Ça devenait presque un jeu entre eux : pousser l'autre à bout pour que les caresses se transforment et deviennent des fantasmes accomplis. Harry était toujours celui qui commençait, Hugo était trop gêné pour le faire, peut-être juste sa pudeur naturelle, mais ça n'importait pas pour lui, Harry finissait toujours par gagner leur jeu, Hugo cédait si vite sous ses doigts méticuleux et sa malice provocatrice. D'abord il sussurait à l'oreille de son gardien des choses obscènes pour le voir rougir, Hugo faisait à chaque fois de son mieux pour ne rien lui montrer, mais Harry n'avait aucun mal à visualiser les rougeurs présentes sur les joues et les oreilles du français. Ensuite, il mordillait ces mêmes oreilles pour sentir Hugo se raidir, pour pouvoir déplacer ses mains sur la bosse apparente du pantalon de Lloris, Harry adorait les mots étouffés qu'il essayait à chaque fois de prononcer pour lui demander d'attendre leur lit, mais Kane ne l'écoutait jamais, il feintait la surdité pour pouvoir continuer à profiter de la chaleur du corps d'Hugo.

  
Hugo finissait toujours par lui supplier de continuer, ses lèvres et ses doigts faisaient en même temps un si bon travail. Harry se retrouvait plongé dans le corps de son gardien, ses mains le guidant à travers ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois. Lors de leur jeu, rien ne les dérangeait, ils devenaient un et un seul, rien n'était aussi bon que leur pulsion, c'était toujours la meilleure chose de sa vie. Harry aimait Hugo, et Hugo aimait Harry, ça n'allait pas plus loin pendant leur instant, ils étaient unis et leur jeu en était la raison principale.

  
Fin


End file.
